


Ensayo y error

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>escrito para el reto slythindor #1: una pareja que no escribes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ensayo y error

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para el reto slythindor #1: una pareja que no escribes

Fue la noche que Crookshanks mordió a Ron por enésima vez y Ron lo pateó. Le rompió una patita. Hermione lloró y gritó y Ron gritó y gritó. Entre el caos en la pequeña casa que compartían los cuatro, Harry fue el único con las luces suficientes para llamar a Rolf, el estrambótico novio de Luna, quien inmediatamente tomó la red flu y revisó al animalito en el tenso silencio del hogar.

—Estará bien —declaró sonriente—. En una semana podrá escalar el Everest.

Ron dio un portazo y se fue a dormir. Hermione bajó la vista, apretando a Crookshanks, y Harry la abrazó por los hombros. 

Rolf miró todos con su misma sonrisa perdida.

Pensándolo mejor, quizás para ese momento ya sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Tal vez fue aquel día, cuando a Ginny se le fue la mano (o más bien, se le fueron las dos manos y las piernas) con el whiskey de fuego en ese partido de quidditch y Harry tuvo que regresarla a casa prácticamente a rastras, intentando callarla para no llamar tanto la atención. Ron se rió aquella vez. Mucho. Hermione meneó la cabeza ligeramente y le lanzó un hechizo desintoxicarte a su amiga.

—Oh Herm —pataleó Ginny, ofuscada—, tú le quitas la diversión a todo.

Cuando Harry se escondió en el pórtico esa noche, sin poder dormir, Hermione fue la única que bajó a mirar que estuviera bien y juntos esperaron el sueño en silencio, apretando sus manos en busca de confort. 

Los días que todo pintaba mejor no eran muy diferentes. 

Una vez, viendo una película juntos, Harry murmuró “deberían bailar” y Hermione fue la única que soltó una risita por lo bajo. Ron los miró sin entender, sin entrar en la misma sintonía. Más tarde escuchó a Ginny gritarle a Harry por guardar secretos que sólo Hermione sabía.

Ginny y Herm revisaron revistas de novias mientras los chicos no estaban. Harry no había mencionado la palabra boda, pero Ginny ya tenía elegido un vestido deslumbrante y caro. Ron llegó justo cuando Hermione señalaba su gusto por uno menos… menos de todo. El pelirrojo se puso pálido y miró a las chicas, con la misma cara de susto que cuando Fleur Delacour lo había rechazado.

Hermione procesó todo lentamente. Su consuelo vino cuando Harry encontró la revista. Ella confió en él para mostrarle el vestido.

—Creo que te verías hermosa —dijo Harry, con esa sinceridad que destilaba su rostro.

Hermione sonrió.

Así que meses después, en esa cena familiar con todos los Weasley y con sus padres mismos, cuando Harry la miró con ojos grandes y asustados, Hermione sintió como si llegara a la respuesta final tras una vida de arduas investigaciones, de experimentos a base de ensayo y error. 

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro sofocado.

Hermione supo que los meses sólo le habían dado pruebas, una tras otra para tener firme y clara la respuesta.

—No. 

Y tras ese largo periodo de ensayo error, la pieza del amor en su vida por fin encajó. No fue una cena familiar, sino un desayuno cerca del Ministerio. Harry se había rascado la nuca y se había quitado los lentes para tallarse los ojos y Hermione lo encontró adorable. Él tomó de su café e intentó hablar pero se quedó atorado y la miró buscando su ayuda, como siempre, para encontrar las palabras. Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a su novio.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Harry?

Por muchos años se divirtieron inventando anécdotas de cómo se habían comprometido y mirándose con sonrisas cómplices. Luna y Rolf pasaron el resto de su vida creyendo que un nargle había traído el anillo, y no se molestaron en sacarlos de su error.


End file.
